bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarpon
Biggles used two "Tarpon" amphibians based at Kerguelen during his hunt for the U-517 in Biggles' Second Case. According to the text, the "Tarpon" was a twin-engined monoplane amphibian specially designed for long distance marine convoy work. Speed had been sacrificed for range and reliablility. It was a modern design which was apparently still on the secret list as the war ended. It carried two depth charges of 500 pounds each and two hull mounted forward firing machines-guns as well as a rear mounted mobile gun to cover the tail (Johns seemed to have forgotten the guns as they were never used to strafe the submarine). The only other clue about the appearance of the Tarpon comes when Bertie suggests that carrying the 5 rescued Norwegian sailors makes for quite a squeeze. Insert (Fred Leander): The "Tarpon" was a fantasy-plane and the pictures in the original edition of the book clearly show the twin-finned Sikorsky S-43B amphibian. The "B" i is important as the early version had only one vertical tail-fin. This airplane type was operated by Pan American Airways and several other airlines - also the US Army Air Corps and the US Navy. It was designed to carry 20+ passengers. None were designed to carry a weapon load. The description of the performance and armaments would fit a Consolidated Catalina (which Biggles had used in Comrades in Arms) except that a Catalina would not have been on the secret list as the war ended--it was already quite an old design and widely used, and a Catalina would not have been a squeeze for five rescued seamen. Johns' choice of aircraft is rather perplexing. In another book, with rather similar circumstances, Biggles Cuts It Fine, he would make Biggles use a pair of Short Sunderland flying boats. Granted, this was not an amphibian but it was ideally suited for the job. Why bother to make the aircraft so small that fitting 5 passengers makes for a squeeze? That would suggest it could not carry the enormous amount of fuel or supplies Biggles would need for a long mission. Then again one supposes Johns intended a modern machine. After all the Air Police was on a desparate hunt for a rogue submarine and there was some urgency, so naturally, Biggles should be given the latest equipment, even those still on the secret list, as the text says. Yet Stead's illustrations show a rather elderly design, with a wire braced twin tail and parasol wing, reminescent of the predecessor of the Catalina, the P2Y (see the Ranger). If one is prepared to go for that kind of craft, why not simply use a Catalina, which would again have been ideally suited for the job? Insert (Fred Leander): I would like to add to the above paragraph - the Sikorsky S-43B (Steads' drawing) did not have "wire" bracing, it was actually metal stays - like those the Catalina had. The Catalina, too, had a "parasol" wing. Steads aircraft, the Sikorsky, was a newer construction than the Catalina, actually the USN name for the Catalina was "PBY" - Catalina in British service. Francis Bergèse who created the graphic adaptation Les pirates du Pôle Sud was known for his attention to detail. When it came time to depict the Tarpon, he probably decided to stop confusing readers with fictional aircraft, and went simply for the Grumman Widgeon. It was not the happiest of choices. It would fit most of Johns' description of the Tarpon, except that it would not have the kind of range needed for such a remote location as Kerguelen. Insert (Fred Leander): Bergese would have been better off using the Grumman Goose instead of the Widgeon as the Goose had more than twice the engine power of the Widgeon. Main difference: The Goose had more reliable radial engines (ea. 450 hp.) while the Widgeon had air-cooled in-line engines (ea. 200 hp.). The Widgeon was designed to carry 4 passenger, the Goose 7. The Goose was also used by the US Navy in anti-sub patrols carrying two 250 lbs. depth charges, as did Biggles's amphibian. Both planes could have had their range increased by mounting auxiliary fuel tanks in the cabin. '' ''Finally, an acceptable choice could have been the Saro Cloud but something serious would have to be done about its range. The Saro had a spacious cabin for several navigator trainees. Category:Aircraft Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew Category:Needs photo Category:Fictional aircraft